collapse_of_the_world_sekai_no_hokaifandomcom-20200214-history
Amme
Amme 'is currently Huayalo's largest city, by population and by area, and is one of the First Three major cities in existance. Situated within a slowly-sinking volcano caldera, Amme is best known for its main attraction, the Red Bridge. This rhyolite-stained, sand-made bridge extends past Amme's Citygates and bisects across the caldera to the other end. It is middle of the Red Bridge where Amme's various governmental structures, such as both the Amme Environmentalists and the Amme Economic Observatory, lies. This would be the first city in which the kleptocratic Arswasu Annadtkoaika would take over, mostly by proxy tactics and long-term change of the underlying political structures. History Founding Before the giant city was founded, there used to be three large settlements directly northwest of the volcano caldera. These settlements shared a common culture and trade was often the peacekeeper. In the negative 1362nd year, the ''1st anmuun, Amme, congregated all of the citizens of the smaller cities into a larger one within the caldera, thus Amme was born. The founding of Amme then birthed the rise of the first Ammon Empire. First Ammon Empire Amme quickly grew into a large city under the empire, spanning trade routes from Kahaipe's southernmost port to the more recent Great Kaymu Empire. With an elaborate economy, the empire traded with the contemporary powers of its time which allowed for unprecedented acquiring of resources and food surpluses. The Ammon Empire ruled from -1362 to -719 , and the population quickly grew to 0.5 million during this time. Intermediate period During this time, the kingdoms and empires, including the Numoli and Ammit, within the Ver'nandian region warred against Amme. As Amme had a strong, stable military, the city was relatively able to thrive within the region against powers of greater size. Second Ammon Empire Beginning in the negative 23rd year, another revival of the once dominant city took effect under the leadership of the Ammon government. Similar to the first empire, trade routes and expansive economies rose again. As the Kaymu and Kojon empires fell in power towards the positive 1st century, the peoples of the Numol and Ammit region began to migrate towards Amme and politically tore the city from within in what is now known as the "Amme scandal". Amme Dark Ages After the year of 441, the Arswasu begin acquiring tremendous power around and within the territories of Amme. Eventually, the city's governmental and economical structures collapsed under the powerful clasp of the kleptocratic clan. The city's population would constantly be subjugated to forced crop and resource shortages, forced labor, unfair takeaway of personal and communal freedoms, and many other negative conditions until the year of 1163, when the Arswasu are repelled from most of the planet. Political Structure Anmuun The ''anmuun (Ver'nandian': annnuun), or "Amme leader", is the head or ruler of Amme and is responsible for the basic oversight of the city's functions. General tasks often involve signing off legislative documents, ensuring constant military and defense reforms, and keeping up with economic regulations of the country. Heads under the anmuun, ''or ''anuuunfihib, ''are responsible for the overall upkeep of the city, including its economy, scientific research, agriculture, and socio-political focus. Political focus As a result of its tumultuous history, the city mostly focuses on military defense in case of future invasions or takeovers. During the intermediate period, Amme has seen a move-over towards scientific endeavors. Currently, technological research in advanced forms of agriculture and space exploration are prominent in the renewed scientific interests of Ammon scientists. System definition Amme was traditionally controlled by a strong government during both the empires. At the time, the trade markets were mostly controlled by the government which restricted certain forms of resources, yet helped quickly consolidate economic power within the city. During both the intermediate period and the Arswasu takeover, the government was more authoritarian in nature and many trade routes were cut short to stop outside influence. Amme currently has a relatively more free market with lighter government. Economic Structure Amme's market is still slightly controlled by the government, although to a lesser degree than before. Most people have private or communal gardens for self-sustenance, much like Hokiji or Tan. Large-scale greenhouses and dry farms also exist to counteract possible food shortages in the future. A currency called ''boinseuub, controlled by the government, is in widespread use throughout the city and the villages within the Ver'nandian region. Environment Amme is situated within a now-extinct volcano caldera. For a few miles, sand dunes completely dominate the surrounding landscapes along with several ice-capped mountain ranges dozens of miles away. Occasionally, a sand storm will blow through a large portion of the city and may devastate portions of it. As a whole, the desert in which Amme is situated in is a cold, dry climate desert. In the winter, snowstorms are quite natural and severe cold snaps might dwindle down to deadly temperatures in the negatives. Hotter seasons aren't as extreme; temperatures mostly remain warm throughout the spring and summer seasons, which may provide a nice breeze throughout the city during that time span. Unusually, for a desert, Amme receives ample amounts of rain which significantly helps with its agriculture. The caldera's structure itself is incredibly durable and rigid; however, Amme is sinking 1 millimeter every year due to the weakened soil in which the city sits upon. Solutions for this issue are currently being researched upon. Culture The Ammon brand of Ver'nandian culture thoroughly dominates the city. Many other cultures around the Ver'nandian region including Numoli, Ammit, D'ren, and others are also evident around the area. Unlike Hokiji or Tan, Amme isn't as globally diverse when it comes to culture or even cuisine. However, Amme is the prime example for the diversity of the cultures within the Ver'nandian region. Sites of Interest * Red Bridge * Red Archway * Amme Environmental Center * Amme Economic Observatory * Amme Space Observatory Important People Ranking Trivia Category:Cities